


Easy

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner is a great dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Needs A Hug, Kid Fic, Kid Loki Series, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a Small Child, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Science Family, Steve/Bucky Mention, Tony Stark is a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Loki isn't staying all night in his bed - Peter is anxiously prepping for a speech - Bruce and Tony are /great/ Dads.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Couple fun things to put here in the notes:
> 
> * If you feel like complaining about the difference between Loki's speech in this lovely prompt and the other prompts featuring Very Small Late Toddler Loki, please keep your comments to yourself. I'm in the process of editing ALL the Baby Loki prompts currently up and will be putting up the updated versions soon! I have things I notice every reread that I want to fix, and now I'm finally getting around to it. 
> 
> * You can find me on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn if you have a specific prompt you'd like written, or just leave a comment and I'll add it to my list!
> 
> * I'm trying to write a few more Peter-centric prompts, so if you have any ideas at all, please send them my way! 
> 
> I love love love you all, so so much. I know I don't update much, but when I do, you guys are always there! 
> 
> <3,  
> Kath
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

Tony made sure he was back up in the penthouse every night at 8:15 p.m., because that was when Bruce tucked Loki into bed, and Tony liked to go in and give the boy a hug and a kiss, something his own father never did for him. After that he would (if Peter was staying that night) check in on the older boy, ask him how his day was, and make sure he got a hug as well.To Tony, it was the most important part of the day.

            “Hey,” he said from the doorway, gazing upon Loki and Bruce reading a book. “You ready for bed, squirt?”

            “Da’ee!” Loki squealed happily.

            He walked further into the room and crawled into the bed, collapsing on the pillow mound beside his younger son. “Give me my cuddles, kiddo.”

            Loki shoved against him, head tucked under Tony’s chin, and hummed happily.

            Bruce moved to kiss Loki’s cheek and pushed up and off the bed. “Good night, bug. I’ll see you in the morning, and I love you so, so much.”

            “Wove ‘oo!” Loki nuzzled against him for a moment before flopping back down against the pillows, giggling.

            Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s dark curls and kissed each of his rosy cheeks. “Alright, squirt. I love you bigger than the whole gosh darn universe.”

            Loki yawned, eyes scrunching up. “Wove ‘oo, Da’ee.”

            The man hugged him close and rubbed his back slowly. “Goodnight. Sweet dreams.” He slowly moved off of the bed and down the stairs, tucking the boy under his well-worn, much loved PJ Masks blanket. He hit the button to turn on the gently sparkling yellow fairy lights and the sound machine, and then the man was tip-toeing out of the room and carefully closing the door.

            Bruce was in the kitchen, listening to Peter’s A.P. Government speech, as they were preparing for the Mock Senate the next week. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and sank down beside Bruce, eyes trained on Peter’s nervous face as he recited his practiced speech.

            “Okay, you did a great job,” Bruce said soothingly, “you just need to relax a little and maybe slow down, make it seem more natural.”

            Peter let out a sharp exhale and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll practice some more and do it for you again in the morning?”

            “Sure thing, sweetheart,” Bruce replied.

            “I’m gonna go back to my room and try to sleep.” Peter leaned down to hug Bruce, and then Tony. “Love you guys. See you in the morning.”

            “Goodnight, kiddo. Love you.” Tony said.

            “Love you too, Pete. Sleep well.” Bruce added.

            Peter gathered his note cards and went to his bedroom, leaving the two men alone for the first time since they had woken that morning. Tony let out a groan and leaned heavily against Bruce’s side, the man knowing to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.

            “Well, Mr. Stark,” Bruce said, “do you have any more work to get done?”

            “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.” Tony replied, smiling sleepily at him. “Wanna join me for a long, hot shower?”

            Bruce grinned. “I think that can be arranged.

\---

 

3:00 a.m. Right on schedule. The door to their bedroom opened and Loki shuffled in before turning to close it again, trying his best to be quiet. His pajamas were rumpled, his face shiny with tears. He climbed up the step stool at the foot of the bed and crawled until he could settle between Bruce and Tony, shimmying until he could fit comfortably. Bruce slid an arm around him, still half asleep, while Tony shifted to slide a hand into the boy’s hair. And then, they were all falling back to sleep.

 

\---

 

Tony woke up to dark curls in his mouth, feet pressed to his stomach under his t-shirt.

            “Again?” he grumbled.

            “Again.” Bruce said, face pressed to the pillows. “At least… at least he’s coming in to find some comfort, instead of crying it out like he did at first.”

            “Hm. True.”

            Loki kicked out his feet and stretched, bringing a grunt from Tony’s mouth. “Da’ee, Papaw!” The boy said, still blinking sleepily, dried drool on his chin.

            Bruce lifted his head from the pillow and smiled, unable to resist in the wake of the boy’s enthusiasm. “Good morning, bug. I see you ended up in Daddy and Papa’s bed again last night, hm?” Loki nodded shyly, tugging his knees up to his chest. “That’s okay, honey.”

            “We like that you come snuggle us as night, squirt,” Tony added, voice still rough with sleep. “You keep Papa and I safe, and I think that rocks.”

            Loki rolled a bit to press a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead. He rolled over again to do the same to Bruce, and then bit his bottom lip. “Pah-dee?”

            Tony woke up then, surprised. “You gotta go potty, squirt?” At Loki’s nod, he grabbed the boy close and stood up, depositing him on the carpeted floor. “Go ahead – Daddy’s right behind you.”

            Loki took off towards the bathroom, and Tony turned a bit to smile hugely at Bruce before following after him, ready to help. Bruce just shifted around under the sheets and let his eyes close again. It was only 6:15 – they had time.

 

\---

 

At 7:05, they were in the kitchen. Bruce stood in front of the griddle, flipping pancakes and listening as Peter went through his speech a final time. He encouraged the teenager and gave him a quick squeeze before sending him towards the sink to wash his hands for breakfast. Loki and Tony were already at the table, coloring a page from the boy’s Puffin Rock activity book as Loki loudly sang his ABC’s.

            “You’re being loud, bub,” Peter said, letting out a vicious yawn and wrapping his fingers around the one cup of coffee he was allowed in the morning. “But I’m glad you and the letter J have come to terms with each other.”

            Loki tilted his head to the side and hummed for a moment. “J – K – L – M!” He sang again, loudly, before smiling toothily at him.

            “Yes, you are very cute, thank you for the reminder,” Peter said. A plate of pancakes was set down in front of him, and he let out a happy sigh. “Papa, you’re the best.”

            Bruce let out a snort. “Thanks, sweetheart. Eat your pancakes.” The next plate went to Tony, and then a small plate for Loki, with a miniature purple fork. “Little bites, bug. And please remember to chew.”

            “Chew, chew, chew!” Loki chanted to himself before taking a large bite. He swallowed and took a drink from his sippy cup before loudly declaring: “Wan’ my Steeb! Wan’ my Bucket!”

            “You’re going to go see your favorite supers today, squirt. Papa and I have lots of busy adult stuff to get done in the lab.” Tony replied, working on cutting his pancake into smaller pieces. “Busy, boring stuff. So, you get to spend all day with them! How does that sound?”

            Loki nodded, mouth full of another bite of pancakes. He chewed loudly and then swallowed. “Yes! Pwease!”

            “Good stuff.” Tony smiled at Bruce, who sat down on Loki’s other side with his own plate of pancakes, and a cup of black tea. “It sounds like we’re all gonna have a good day.”

            Breakfast was easy. Breakfast time spent together as a family, talking about school and Peter’s “extracurricular activities,” and Loki’s progression in reading and speaking, and what movie they would put on for Friday Movie Night with the rest of the family. Eventually, they had to go their separate ways: Peter, off to school, ready for his speech; Loki, picked up by Uncle Steve and “His Bucket,” eager for a day of play; and Tony and Bruce, who hadn’t spent a day in their shared lab slash workshop together in _ages_.

            It was going to be a great day.


End file.
